It's my life
by JaydaLady99
Summary: A party goes wrong for some of the New Directions, especially when a certain jock is thrown into the mix.


It's my life

_Blaine~_

She just stood there. She stood there staring at me, the disappointment on her face chiselling right through me. As much as it hurt, I couldn't help the anger that bubbled up inside me; it always happened. I knew that was coming. "Blaine. _Why?_" My mother's face crumpled as she said my name. That was the worst part. She never, ever called me Blaine. It was always 'sweetie' or 'Bee'. "It's my life mom...I'm 17." Her face soured even more, like she'd been punched in the gut. "Bee, please," she whispered, close to tears "I'm trying to figure this out because this isn't the son I know."

_Santana~_

My head throbbed. My whole body throbbed with the night I had just had. I didn't know what had happened at that party but it sure as hell had some repercussions. I rolled over, grasping at the covers to orientate myself. It was dark; I had been rat-assed but I had managed to close my blinds! My fingers felt something silky...hair. My eyes flew open, only to be greeted with the sight of Brittany. Her bright blue eyes widened and a goofy grin spread across her face. "Hey gorgeous!" she beamed. I just stared at her. "Um, did we...?" that was all that was going through my mind. "No, don't worry. I was acceptably sober...acceptably" Britt's mouth pressed into a line and she stared off into the distance, over my shoulder. "I wonder how Blaine and Azimio are; they got into a massive fight."

_Kurt ~_

"Dad, you need to help me out here, big time." He wasn't answering his phone; that never happened, he was really, really drunk the night before; that never happened, and he got into a fight; that never, ever happened. "He'll be fine, really kid" My dad rubbed my shoulders then ruffled my hair. "Dad, you know Blaine, right?" I asked, becoming frustrated, "He's a firecracker when he's angry. He just stops caring about the size and or strength of the person that's pissed him off!" My voice was high and choked up. "I'll call his mother, see if he's home" Burt sighed.

_Artie~_

"Oh crap...not again" I murmured. How the hell do I manage to fall over in a wheelchair? The spokes were bent out of shape and the wheel rubber had detached around the bent part. "Woah, dude. You've done it this time!" Puck chuckled, surveying the damage with his arms crossed. "I could probably fix it though..." Puck said knowingly. I knew exactly what he was doing. "How much do you want for the job?" I sighed. Puck smiled cheekily. Damn he was good at that.

_Blaine~_

"Oh my God" My dad's face was automatically concerned. Wait until I told him that it was all because of a fight. His eyes raked over the little bruise-bordered cuts on my face and the bump on my nose that I was sure was a break. "Blaine, what ha-?" he started but my Mom waved him off into the lounge. "Gloria, your son and I need to talk a little, if you wouldn't mind?" His voice was stony cold. My mom sensed the tone and just went along with it. "How dare you Blaine Andersen?" He was irate now "You know what? It feels stupid to call you an Andersen. You have disgraced us heavily, God knows who saw you!" He was full on shouting now. "What?" I screamed at the top of my voice, so hard it hurt. He stopped; looking almost fearful of what was coming next. I was good at holding my tone with my Mom, but I really hated my father. "You're angry because you could have been embarrassed? You don't care about the circumstances at all do you?" My voice wavered in places, like it did when I got high notes wrong. "Stop it, Son." He knew better than me that my anger was out of control. "FUCK!" I screamed again, unable to form sentences with actual meaning. I ran to the front door. I had to leave.

_Kurt~_

"I'll get it!" I yelled out to my dad, skipping to the door. I could tell by the dark-haired, short, stocky figure through the frosted glass that it was who I was waiting for. Detail was even more shocking than the surprise appearance. "Oh Jesus, Blaine what happened?" I gasped. He said nothing. He just shook his head as the tears began to flow.


End file.
